Daemonites
In the wake of World's End, the Daemonites had taken advantage of post-Armageddon Earth in which the Daemonite High Council planned on invading the planet. However, Daemonite High Lord Defile stands against this as he claimed Earth as his rightful domain in which he prepared to sought a strategy against this invasion; in which he acknowledged that it would be more devastating than any other alien invasions that the planet has ever endured. The New 52 After the events of Flashpoint that merged the DC, Wildstorm and Vertigo universes together, the Daemonites' history is somewhat different from what it was in the Wildstorm Universe. The Daemonites are a race from another galaxy who sometimes call themselves "The Daem". They possess great powers - shapeshifting and a racial hivemind . With these powers their race has been able to conquer, as they can infiltrate their targets, study them intimately, then overpower them in a co-ordinated campaign, and afterwards hybridize the conquests biologically, binding them in. They have been a spacefaring empire for millenia. Despite their power, the Daemonites had a prophecy, that to evolve into something better, they would first have to be destroyed. Several thinkers have proposed interpretations of this, while some Daemonites would rather their species never evolve. Millenia ago, the Daemonite's empire was badly devastated by the Chrszy-RR. Four thousand years ago, Artus, a renowned general who used the name "Helspont", put forward the case that by hybridizing their species with other alien species, they were creating a wave of auto-immune disorders and birth defects that would doom their race. He vowed to only conquer using power and argument . In the course of his campaign, he found the humans, who he discovered would develop a "metagene" - potentially the saving of his race - and, on the moon of Europa, a temple containing a blue flame . Experimenting with both, Helspont was able to grant himself and some followers amazing strength, but his success frightened the Daemonite War Council, because of the prophecy, and he was imprisoned on the Eye of the Storm, a Daemonite space station orbiting Earth. The Daemonites have a policy that, every time a human kingdom calling itself "Camelot" rises to prosperity, they will descend upon it and destroy it from without and within . Many of these successive kingdoms were home to Merlin, who referred to these invaders as "the demon knights." As a result of this policy, the Daemonites found a recurring foe in Stormwatch, a secret order of superhumans founded, with some assistance from Merlin, in the 10th century CE. One of Stormwatch's victories resulted in the capture of the Eye of the Storm, which they used as a base (though due to chronal meddling , this may no longer be the case). With the public advent on Earth of super heroes, the Daemonites tried to create a set of human-Daemonite hybrids to learn about the superhumans . The project met with mostly failure, though one resulting agent, Voodoo, stayed on-mission. The Present Day The Daemonite invasion plan has been beset with problems. Their effort to pressgang Cole Cash, a former Special Forces soldier, resulted in giving him powers and radicalising him against them . Helspont was freed from the Eye of the Storm and subsequently undermined their plans with his own. Voodoo, returning to the fold, faced pronounced racism but was still one the best candidates to lead the invasion , before she too chose to follow her own schemes. They also made an enemy of Shadow-Thief. The Daemonites remains a viable threat to human civilization. The Wild Storm In this continuity, the Daemonites are a shadowy group, observing humans as they interact with the world, each other, and other species. They have been observed operating in the Bleed . They are known to Lucy Blaze, a member of Skywatch Ground Division, and Priscilla Kitaen, a pop singer and conspiracy theorist, though it is as yet unclear how. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = Toxic | Population = Unknown | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = * Environmental Incompatibility: Incompatible with environments unlike that of Daemon, they have a matter of minutes to survive in these environments before they succumb to death. | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Daemonites prefer to use their own natural abilities in battle, but their technology is very advanced. They have spaceships capable of interstellar flight. Nanotechnology allows them to create highly advanced weaponry in a short period of time. Mister Majestic discovered a Daemonite-built portal into the Bleed, allowing them to enter alternate dimensions. Daemonites on Earth often wear special stealth-suits, hiding them from most forms of detection. Others wear flash-suits, which are armoured and possess built-in weaponry. In the New 52 reboot, Daemonite technology used by Helspont is advanced enough to build him an entire fortress base with vast amounts of advanced technology behind it; chief among them are Biotechnological Droids, which are a fusion of science and mysticism, and sport enhanced Kyrptonian-level strength and invulnerability, plus the capacity for long range teleportation. | CulturalTraits = Little is known about Daemonite culture. The Daemonites on Earth are ruled by three Lords, but they are all ex-military and most of them are fanatics, so they could simply be following the chain of command. Most Daemonites on Earth are aggressive and completely devoted to the cause of Reunification. On Khera, the WildC.A.T.s encountered Daemonite civilians whose behavior was very much like human behavior. The Daemonites on Khera seemed to have a more tribal structure, but this could be a result of being confined to low-tech ghettos. After encountering peaceful Daemonites on Khera, the WildC.A.T.s have encountered several peaceful Daemonites on Earth as well. The Daemonites on Khera showed WildC.A.Ts-member Voodoo, part Daemonite herself, rituals where Daemonites possessed other Daemonites. This ritual transferred memories, emotions and knowledge between Daemonites and forged a strong bond between Daemonites. | Representatives = Helspont, Defile, Hightower, Mr. White, B'lial, Olympia Atreides, S'Yrn, Slyxx | Notes = | Trivia = * The Daemonites have appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Troll #1. | Links = }} Category:1992 Race Debuts Category:Races with Blue Skin Category:Aliens